Quinns Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny as Season 2 Opens,Stella Visits Southampton to visit a Family with their son pushing them to the edge Jordon:SHUT THE (Bleep) UP Submission Reel Stella:Im in Southampton and I'm ready to help this family Sonny:Hi I'm Sonny Rob:And I'm Rob and we are the Quinns Family and we have 2 Children Jackie is 8 and Jordan is 4 and I'm a Doctor I work from Monday to Friday Sonny:And I'm a stay at home Mum Arrival Stella:Hello Sonny,Can I come in Sonny:Ok Stella:Whats your Name? Jackie:Jackie Stella:Hi Jackie and whos that Jordan:Jordan Stella:Hi Jordon,Nice to Meet You Observation Begins Stella:Introduction over as Mum is trying to get the kids ready for School But Jordon wants to watch Top Wing when Mum said its time to turn the TV Off Sonny:Trun off the TV Jordan:I WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGG Sonny:No Sorry we gonna get Ready Jordon:Hands off you (Bleep) Stupid (Bleep) Sonny:I DONT LIKE THIS DISREPECTFUL TALK YOUNG MAN Stella:The way that Jordan is Behaving is just trying to get things in his own way Sonny:Get in the car and let me get your Sippy Cup is holding her Disney Princess Backpack Gives Jordan his Top Wing Backpack and his Sippy Cup Stella:Mum just sticking to her guns and fasten the kids and got to school on time Talk with Sonny Stella:Any Holidays Ruined Sonny:Yes Easter was just Terrible because he stole his sisters chocolate eggs and smashed the egg that she Decorated and He Ruined my Nephews Birthday Party Months Ago which is Cars Themed and he put on the top wing Theme song on Blast, grabbed his cousin's face and pulled it towards his face, shouted bad words, ate all the candy and let a snake loose on the kids. He started telling dirty and offensive yo mama jokes to the kids. He made fun of his cousin who lost all of his hair due to his illness. When the kids soon moved the party to a local cinema to see Cars 3, things went from bad to rotten. Stella:Im Sorry to hear about it The kids come home from school Stella: a little while later, the kids arrived home from school. (Jackie and Jordan arrive at the door) Observation Continues Stella:When the Kids got home I got a chance to speak to Jackie is Holding her Penfold Plush Stella:Hi Jackie:Hi Stella:How do you feel about your brother throwing tantrums Jackie:Scared and sad at the same time Stella: why do you feel that way? Naptime Stella: Mum had to put Jordan down for a nap, however Jordan wanted to watch Top Wing. Sonny: Jordan, can you turn off the TV please Jordan: No I want to watch Top Wing! Sonny: I'm sorry, Jordan, but the Top Wing is going bye-bye turns off the TV and takes Jordon upstairs to his bedroom. DinnerTime Stella: Later on, Rob came home to dinner and Jordan are eating dinner. Jordan: Sippy cup. Sonny: OK Stella: Mum gave Jordan his sippy cup yet again Bedtime Stella: Jackie was ready for sleep, but Jordan fancied a late night movie is watching his Toy Story DVD in his bedroom. Sonny: Jordan, can you get into bed please Jordan: I WANT MY DVD Rob: WELL YOU'RE NOT HAVING IT! NOW DON'T BE STUPID AND GET INTO BED PLEASE! Jordan: OK. goes into bed and falls asleep. Sonny and Rob: Goodnight, Jordon. Jordan: Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy. Parents Meeting Household Rules Stella: For a second, here are the household rules. Number 1 is no screaming or shouting. Number 2 is be nice to others. There is a special rule for Jordan. No more sippy cups. Sonny: Jordan has an addiction to his sippy cup. Stella: The next thing is give Jackie a Danger Mouse reward chart, and Jordan a Top Wing reward chart Naughty Chair Stella: It wasn't long before Jackie was watching Danger Mouse, but Jordan wanted to watch Top Wing is watching a Danger Mouse episode "Afternoon Off with the Fangboner" on TV in the living room. Jordan: Can I watch Top Wing Jackie: No, I'm watching Danger Mouse. Jordan: I WANNA WATCH TOP WING! hits Jackie. Jackie: Mum! Dad! Jordan hit me! Stella: Sonny, I want you to come down to Jordon's level, say to him in a low toned voice Sonny: Jordan, listen to me, Jackie wants to watch Danger Mouse, not Top Wing. You do not hit people. Jordan: So what, Smella? Sonny: If you scream or hit Jackie again, I'll put you into the naughty chair. screams at Sonny Sonny: That's it. You're going to time out, young man. puts Jordan in the naughty chair. Sonny: You've been put in the naughty chair for not letting your sister watch Danger Mouse and hitting her. Now you sit there for 4 minutes. screams at the top of his lungs minutes later Sonny: You were put on the naughty chair for not letting your sister watch Danger Mouse and hitting her. I want an apology. Jordan: Sorry, Mommy Shared Played Technique The Cinema Jackie's 9th Birthday Party Stella: The next day Jackie turned 9 and she was having a Danger Mouse-themed party Mouse music plays in the background the buffet table, we see bomb-shaped sandwiches, Danger Mouse's secret agent pizza, Penfold's jam sandwiches, crisps, Colonel K's chips, Danger Mouse's grilled cheese sandwiches, dynamite hot dogs and chicken burgers the dessert table, we see Danger Mouse's badge-shaped cookies, Penfold's assorted jam tarts, red and yellow M&M's, cupcakes, ice cream, Penfold's jam doughnuts and a Danger Mouse birthday cake Rob: OK, Jordon, there will be no Top Wing today. Sonny: I want you to be on your best behavior today. Jordon: I want Top Wing as the theme Rob: Well, that's too bad so sad, Jordon. You're not having Top Wing as the theme. Come on, you'll like Danger Mouse. then, Jackie's friends arrive. Jackie: Hello, Lola, Kate, Orla and Molly. I'm glad you could make it. Orla and Lola: Here's some presents for you opens up her presents Jackie: Wow! I got a Danger Mouse Sticker Book, a Minnie Mouse plush toy, Danger Mouse DVDs, and Jojo Siwa hair bows. Thank you Orla Molly and Kate: Here you go opens up her presents Jackie: Wow! A Danger Mouse plush toy! Just what I always wanted Jordan: Fine! I didn't want to be at this stupid party anyway!!! leaves the party and goes to his treehouse, taking his mp3 player containing Top Wing music with questionable lyrics, iPad with Top Wing tv episodes on it and his Top Wing plushes with him, remains away from Jackie and her guests Rob: Where did Jordan go? Sonny: He just left, Rob. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties